Question Ep. 1
Note If you guys have some questions about me or my story and character and you're not a member. Problem solve. Some I get from my friend, so let's get it out of the way. Questions Question: Will you continue making the 'Figures of the Knight: L.A. and A.L.?' Answer: Yes, I will continue to making that movie. Question: The next up movie is called 'My little Dick Figures,' do you know how to start off without confusing? Answer: Yes, the beginning of that movie is when Twilight Sparkle know what position to turn them back to normal with her friends and the other who came from the other dimension. Sadly, she spilled the bottle and it spread every where. Like Mari in the other movie, where she have to change the world cause L.A. and A.L. bloody moon was about to rise and Mari need to stop them to go to a another world which look like back in the days if some of you are confused. Question: Is Heather based off of Pinkie Pie? Answer: Yes, Heather is based off of Pinkie Pie. Heather does the same thing as Pinkie Pie, but they are friends. There are no episode of them being friends, but later. Question: Why is Heather and the rest of your character are creepypasta figures? Answer: Heather also get treated badly. People think that Heather jobs is to make people happy, well no. It's not only her jobs. As you see in the story called 'Heather Cupcakes,' you will see that Heather is killing Red, pulling out gore and bones. At the end as it's not show in the story, Heather decides to bring Red back to life and say sorry. Red understand and promise not to tell. Later on, he forget about what Heather did and do what he does. The rest of my character have bad issues in today world and the place they are living. Question: How many parts are into the movie? Answer: For the 'Figures of the Knight,' I don't know. Maybe over 8 part. Question: Are you the other one who is making the movie, also the upcoming? Answer: No, my sister, Autumn, is help my getting idea. I was happy to have her around. The movie is hard, but we are trying. We are hoping to have a YouTube account and make a real video movie. We also hope for making a website for selling games, toys, cap and T-shirts, and other. I also hope my friends can also help us, but we just have to wait. Question: Who are L.A. and A.L.? Answer: They are twin sister who are demon, wanting to take over the world. Autumn own them, not me. Question: Why is your character base off animal? Answer: I see cute pets online, I want to make my character animal, too. Question: Are you thinking of making a picture of you and one of your OC's in the real world? Answer: That will be the movie poster, I just hope nobody talks about my age. Question: Once you are making a movie on YouTube, will you start a kickstarter? Answer: Good question, probably not cause I will get in trouble. I don't even know how to do animation. But maybe later, I will know what. I will also make some themes for the movie. Question: Who do you think is popular around the wikia? Answer: No one is popular around here. Just because they make more video, pictures or story, doesn't mean they're popular. Question: Who do you think is the best drawing? Answer: I think everyone have a great drawing. No one is the best. If people think MDkid663 is the great drawer, he just have a great talent, he is best of it. Question: Is there one character that made you mad? Answer: Yes, but I won't tell. The user will dislike me. Question: What do you think about the blog of MDkid, Pinkboy, Cookies, and Yoshi fighting? Answer: That was a long time ago. I actually feel bad whoever was in the chat room. Sorry about this question, but it was just a RP, I wouldn't be mad. I would leave and say bye nicely with a happy face, but I wasn't there. Question: Is this a good question? Answer: Uhhh...if it have more statement. Ok guys, that was the question I have left, but there more if you type in the comment box. Thank you.